Food on the Job™ shops are a concept that simplifies for employees in a workplace access to lunch and snacks 24 hours per day. The concept comprises that in principle a “nearby shop” is established at a work place. The shop consists of refrigerators, freezers, microwave ovens and payment terminals. The practicalities with service, refilling and cleaning are taken care of by Food on the Job™. The employees of a company which uses the Food on the Job™ concept receive a personal payment card in, e.g., credit card format, which gives access to refrigerators and freezers when the card is drawn in the payment terminal.
Goods which are purchased through lifting them out of the refrigerator and/or freezer are read off by a bar code reader which registers a purchase.
An employer which uses Food on the Job™ for service to their employees takes on a minimum of administration, since Food on the Job™ takes care of most of the practical administration. Payment for purchase of goods occurs, e.g., through transfer from the employees salary account.
A problem which arises in Food on the Job™'s present concept is that loss of goods can occur. This can be from pure forgetfulness during scanning of goods or a fraudulent situation in that the purchaser fails to scan certain goods.